1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle, particularly, to a structure for mounting a lid on a box body of a storage box in a utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A utility vehicle is designed to travel on off-roads and is used for various uses as a leisure vehicle or an agricultural working vehicle.
For example, in the utility vehicle according to the conventional technology disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3754016, a battery for supplying electric power to start an engine or to operate an electrical equipment of the vehicle is disposed above a vehicle frame and below and in the neighborhood a driver's seat. Furthermore, an air cleaner, for filtering air to be taken into the engine, is disposed in a front box portion of an engine room for accommodating the engine and a transmission case of the vehicle.
In the utility vehicle according to the above-mentioned conventional technology, since the air cleaner is accommodated in the engine room together with the engine and the transmission case, it is difficult to say that the air cleaner is placed in a clean environment. Furthermore, although equipment, such as the battery and a filter of the air cleaner, requires periodic inspection and maintenance, since the distance between the battery disposed on the front side in the front-rear direction of the vehicle body and the air cleaner disposed at an intermediate portion in the front-rear direction of the vehicle body is large, the workability of inspection and maintenance is not good.
Moreover, in the utility vehicle according to the above-mentioned conventional technology, it is disclosed that an upper face of the front box portion is configured so as to be opened or removable so that the inside of the front box portion is exposed by removing the driver's seat located above the front box portion. However, it takes time and labor to remove the driver's seat, whereby the workability of inspection and maintenance is not good.